A known card edge connector includes an insulating body, multiple conductive terminals arranged on the insulating body and two latch devices arranged at the two ends of the insulating body. The insulating body is provided with a central slot extending along a longitudinal direction, and each conductive terminal is provided with a contact portion which protrudes and extends into the central slot and contacts with an electronic card to form electrical connection. A mounting portion is arranged at each of the two ends of the central slot of the insulating body, the latch devices are mounted in the mounting portions, each latch device is provided with a rotating member and a pressing member, and a latch portion used to latch the electronic card and a card ejecting portion used to withdraw the electronic card are arranged at the upper and lower ends of the rotating member, where the rotating member is pivoted with the corresponding mounting portion, so that the rotating member can rotate relative to the insulating body in the longitudinal direction through a rotating axis, and the bottom of the pressing member abuts against the top of the rotating member. When a user presses the pressing members downwards, the bottoms of the pressing members apply force to the tops of the rotating members to cause the rotating members to rotate outwards, and in an outward rotating process of the rotating members, distances between action points of the rotating members and the pressing members and the rotating axes are almost kept unchanged on a vertical plane.
According to the foregoing structure, in a process of upward exerting force on and pushing the electronic card to be withdrawn from the central slot by the card ejecting portions, the rotating members are required to rotate a large angle outwards, so that the overall length of the card edge connector is relatively large when the rotating members are in an open state; in addition, force required to press the pressing members downwards by the user is relatively strong; and moreover, in an impact test of the card edge connector, there is no limiting structure arranged for outward rotation of the rotating members when the card edge connector is inverted, so that the electronic card is easily separated from the central slot.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a card edge connector, so as to overcome the foregoing problem.